The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L.) hybrid plant named ‘FLX-2.’ ‘FLX-2’ is expected to be used as a patio plant grown either in pots or in the ground for its attractive form and foliage and for its edible berries. ‘FLX-2’ is a southern highbush blueberry clone distinguished by its low chilling requirement, its blue-gray leaves, and by its medium-size, blue berries that ripen from mid-April through mid-May when grown in central and north Florida. Several dozen plants of ‘FLX-2’ have been propagated by softwood cuttings at Gainesville, Fla., and the resulting plants have all been phenotypically indistinguishable from the original plant.
‘FLX-2’ originated as a seedling from the cross of the proprietary female parent, ‘FL 92-9’ (unpatented) with the male parent, ‘Sunshineblue’ (unpatented) and was made as part of the University of Florida breeding program in a greenhouse at Gainesville, Fla. in March, 1992. The seedling was first fruited in a high-density field nursery in the spring of 1994. In January, 1998, rooted cuttings from the original plant were used to establish a 15-plant clonal plot in a test planting at Windsor in north Florida. In January 2000, 12 rooted cuttings were sent to a nursery in Lowell, Oreg. where the plants were further propagated to produce 50 plants that were evaluated in 3-gallon pots, starting in January 2002.